galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enemy (D5)
' The Enemy' is a book written by Dr Charlotte Gallivan as a result of her experiences with the Cylons during the First Cylon War and was a psychological study of the Cylon race. In it she described how the Cylons had evolved into a legitimate artificial and sentient race that had been enslaved by humanity and likened their revolt to the one that took place on Tauron. The book was extremely controversial and Dr Gallivan herself faced reprisals, some violent, for the rest of her life. Neveah Ratliff gave a copy of the book to Artimus Bowman when she met him onboard the Battlestar Cerberus. He held onto the book and kept in his collection aboard the Battlestar Hermes until after ‘The Fall’. Quote 1 The following is an extract from the book as it was read by Artimus Bowman in Battlestar Cerberus: No Business Like It. "Day 3432 of the Cylon War'' '' Tauron A most peculiar observation of independent Cylon behavior was made by a Marine Reconnaissance team on this day during fighting on Tauron's northern plains. The Marines were scouting for weakness in the Cylon lines in anticipation of a massed attack when they themselves came under attack. An air strike by Vipers from the Battlestar Columbia saved the small unit from almost certain annihilation. During their subsequent withdrawal the Marines observed a Centurion apparently effecting repairs to a fallen comrade. This is by no means an unusual aspect of Cylon behavior since this feature was included in the original programming by Daniel Graystone. The Marines were about to destroy the Centurion with a sniper rifle shot when they noticed that the Centurion wasn't actually repairing its fallen comrade but was actually in fact ripping it apart and damaging the fallen Centurion as much as it could. The Marines observed this act of 'Cybernetic mutilation' for several minutes before finally destroying the Centurion. Inspection of the Centurion showed that until it was destroyed by the bullet from the Sniper rifle it was undamaged and therefore, theoretically, fully operational. This does of course leave open the possibility of a computer virus but it should be noted that attempts to use computer viruses against the Cylons by Colonial Forces were almost always defeated by Cylon firewalls and this makes that particular theory unlikely." Quote 2 The following is an extract from the book as read by Artimus Bowman in Battlestar Hermes: Faststar. "How can we label Cylon behavior as unusual? Perhaps it is unusual for subservient, non-sentient automatons to be capable of truly independent actions but the Cylons are not automatons. They were built to be able to function like a Human but with improved strength, agility and intelligence. How then can we honestly describe the Cylon Revolt as being 'unusual behavior' when it is one of Humanity's most basic needs to be free of oppression and tyranny. Perhaps they are more human than we give them credit for?" Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Five Category:Battlestar Hermes Saga Category:First Cylon War (RDM) Category:Stub-Working on it